


Las vidas a tu lado

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cups of Tea, Homophobia, M/M, Past Lives, Separations, Time Skips, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: Shinsuke Kita siempre era el primero en recordar en cuanto lo volvía a ver, Ren tardaba un poco más pero cuando lo hacía una taza de té caliente los esperaba. AU vidas pasadas.los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Oomimi Ren, Kita Shinsuke/Oomimi Ren
Kudos: 2





	Las vidas a tu lado

Kita siempre era el primero en recordar, por lo general era en cuanto volvía a ver esos bellos ojos rasgados y negros, su cara sería y estoica, esa mandíbula afilada que hacía parecer que Omimi Ren tenía más años de lo que aparentaba a pesar de que apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años de edad. Un poco tímido y reservado, pero amable y bondadoso, observador y listo, pues enseguida se percató que dos ojos café claro como los de un zorro de las montañas nevadas lo veían fijamente. Aúnque quiso apartar la mirada, algo lo detenía, algo le decía que no perdiera de vista esos lindos ojos. 

Kita por su parte en ese instante al ver a su nuevo compañero de aula en su primer día en la preparatoria Inarizaki, le llegaron los recuerdos de varias vidas, de muchos paisajes dónde esos ojos obscuros lo veian, dónde esa presencia lo acompañaba. 

La primera vida en que ellos se conocieron fue en la era Meiji; él siendo el hijo de un daimyō en lo que ahora era Osaka y Ren un respetable y formidable samurai a cargo de velar por su seguridad y la de su padre. En ese entonces sus nombre eran diferentes, escuchándose ahora extraños pues nuevos les habian sido puestos en esa vida actual, tenían diferentes familias diferentes roles, pero la escencia y los recuerdos eran los mismos. Todo se sentía familiar pero sumamente diferente. 

Kita trato de que su semblante, ese que había dominado por años, no fallara, pues Ren en esos momentos no entendería nada si se lo dijera, lo tomaría de a loco y raro. 

No le quedaba de otra que esperar.

Aquella lejana era los había unido y hecho enamorarse perdidamente uno del otro. Shinsuke amaba el como Ren le contaba sus historias llenas de hazañas y valor, como Ren en cada misión se arriesgaba el pellejo por su bienestar y cuidado. Ren por su parte amaba los poemas que le eran leídos, la suave y calma voz de Shinsuke le quitaba todo estrés y malestar por la batalla o las largas ausencias por cumplir su deber, también las largas caminatas por los jardines de la mansión y la siempre sueve mano lechosa que se sostenía de su áspero y fuerte brazo, hablando de ideas sobre estrellas y el cielo. Las teorías de Shinsuke eran realmente tema serio y Omimi oía con total atención, tambien los relatos fantásticos que aprendía Shinsuke en sus clases de lugares aún más lejanos. Verlo practicar su caligrafía y disfrutar esa sutil sonrisa cuando el de cabellos grises lograba trazos impecables en los kanjis. 

Al final del día siempre compartían una taza de té caliente y humeante; ambos sentados tranquilamente en el balcón que daba al amplio patio tracero. Esté lleno de arbustos frondosos, un cedro que se ergia hermoso y bien cuidado, dos cerezos que en temporada florecían majestuososby que tapizando el suelo de un rosa suave junto al césped debidamente cuidado y recortado, los dientes de león que crecían en diferentes partes parecían domesticados y en orden pues era kita quien lo mantenía así. Todo acompañado de el ruido de los grillos y si había un poco de suerte se podía ver a unas cuantas luciérnagas llegar y quedarse un rato alumbrando sus corazones. 

Kita en su yukata de seda en tono azul fuerte y degradado a uno suave en la parte baja, convinando con su haori también en seda de color marrón, puesto pulcramente sobre sus hombros, por que Shinsuke era sensible a la estática que se liberaba cuando pasaba sus brazos dentro. En varias ocasiones Ren había puesto con mesura su haori propio en los hombros de Shinsuke para protegerlo del frío en otoño y tambien había detenido a las musas que lo vestían en insistir que lo usará apropiadamente por qué no le agradaba ver el seño y la tensión en su bello rostro, la serenidad siempre le iba mejor. 

El amor en esos tiempos era algo libre, pero no entre clases sociales; era normal que algún samurai veterano acogiera románticamente a un samurai más joven o civil, no había tanto escándalo, pero siempre se mantenía en bajo perfil. 

El escándalo venia cuando el hijo de un daimyō era quien estaba involucrado con un samurai; inconsevible y aberrante. Pues Kita ya tenía a la que sería su esposa y Ren también velará por la seguridad de esta y sus descendientes.

Teniendo esto siempre en la cabeza, Ren se mantenía al margen, siempre anhelando y deseando al bello hombre de cabellos largos y grises con esa peculiaridad en sus puntas negras, ojos grandes y de un café claro hermoso, sus facciones finas y su piel blanca y tersa. A veces él se sentía indigno de pararse a su lado, pues las peleas le habían dejado cicatrices y el implacable sol le había tostado la piel de la cara y los brazos.

Kita no era ajeno a sus sentimientos, había aprendido a ver a través de esa mirada endurecida por los años y la experiencia, también por qué sus sentimientos eran iguales. Había caído por completo por aquel hombre alto y fornido, pero de un corazón inquebrantable. Shinsuke se pasaba varias noches en vela pensando en que hacer, como cambiar las tornas a su favor y poder estar junto a Ren; renunciar a su estatus. Huir con él. Aferrarse a su deseo sin importar que, pero sabía que Ren jamás lo permitiría, jamás dejaría que una deshonra de ese tamaño pesará en sus hombros. No es que Omimi pensará más en su puesto de honor, por el contrario era Shinsuke antes que él y arriesgarlo de esa forma ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. 

Así que Kita solo pudo conformarse con lo que tenían.

Haci pasaron los años y cuando la vida del padre de Kita se apagó, este se aseguró de dejar a un daimyō nuevo y a la altura. Ren no habia asistido a la enorme boda del peli blanco, había decidido ir a una misión especial a tierras lejanas y que duraría poco más de un año. 

A su regreso, aún que no le extraño, si le dolía en el alma ver a su nuevo señor y aún lado la orgullosa esposa con un bebé de pocos meses en brazos.

La vida era cruel e injusta, pero aún con sus nuevos roles, aquella taza de té seguía siendo su conexión, seguia siendo su momento y algúna vez pensó Kita que al llevar ambas tazas de té al mismo tiempo a sus labios, era la forma de besarse, de acariciarse y profesar su amor. 

La muerte de Ren fue a un golpe aún más devastador que cuando tuvo que jurar falso amor ante los dioses y quizás era el castigo de su deslealtad en el corazón hacia la mujer con la que se casó. Había mandado a Ren en un viaje a escoltar a su mujer e hijo, siendo atacados por saqueadores y en el barullo Ren dio su vida por su descendencia, como se le habia confiado. 

Kita frente al cuerpo de Ren hizo un juramento; juro que en su siguiente vida lo encontraría y haría las cosas diferentes, sin importar nada ellos estarían juntos y serían felices. 

Desde ese día hasta su muerte le rogó a los Kamis que se le permitiera volverle a ver a su amado Ren.

🦊🦊🦊

Su siguiente vida fue a finales de la era Taisho, ambos siendo campesinos. Habían regresado en una época que duró poco y que secundaria a una muy violenta; estallando la primera Guerra mundial y sin más remedio se unieron al ejército. 

En cuanto Kita lo vio en medio del patio del campamento donde se enlistaron, sus memorias regresaron como un destello de luz repentino y abrumador. Los ojos rápidamente se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia Ren, pero esté solo pudo verlo con extrañeza cuando estuvo entre las manos blancas y delgadas de Shinsuke. Disculpándose, pues seguro lo confundía con alguien más, aparto sus manos dió media vuelta y se marchó sin mirarlo, dejando a Kita sorprendido y preocupado. 

Todo lo vivido anteriormente se reproducía como una película en su mente, como si apenas hace una hora fue que la vio y la vivió, en especial su juramento. Llevando sus manos unidas en plegaria dió gracias al dios o dioses que lo escucharon y le dieron una nueva oportunidad, pero también tenia miedo pues ¿Y si Ren no lo recordaba?. 

Entonces volvería a enamorarlo. 

Así Kita durante los tres meses que duro su entrenamiento en el ejército se dedicó a acortar la distancia entre ambos. En esa vida Ren era el hijo mayor de once hermanas, su padre había muerto víctima de una enfermedad infecciosa y el debía cuidar de su familia, pasando a ser el hombre de la casa. Su madre y hermanas mayores quedaron a cargo de sus tierras y la cosecha de trigo. Kita por su parte era hijo único y su padre ya era un señor de edad avanzada, haci que él tuvo que asumir su lugar en esta guerra, teniendo que dejar en manos de familiares a su padre y sus cosechas.

Kita Ayudo al pelinegro a leer y a escribir, pues su madre nunca pudo darse el lujo de mandarlo a la escuela, le enseño poemas y libros de historia donde se relataban las hazañas de los viejos y extintos samurais. En más de una ocación se vio mordiendose la lengua para no contarle que él fue una vez uno y de los más increíbles y valerosos, en más de una ocación se encontró reprimiendo sus manos y su cuerpo para no abrazarlo y besarlo pues su complexión era idéntica a la de su vida pasada, igual de alto con su uno noventa y uno, de amplios hombros, brazos fuertes y piernas trabajadas. Ahora habia sido el campo quien le dió esa complexión definida y dura. Verlo le hacía sonrojarse cada que les tocaba compartir la ducha o se cambiaba frente a él. 

A kita también el campo le había ayudado a formar músculo, ya no siendo tan sueve como antes. Su metro con setenta y cinco aún era considerado estándar para un japonés, así que no se quejaba por seguir siendo también igual que su vida pasada.

Cuando fueron asignados a un batallón y mandados a las islas marianas, una noche antes kita preparaba sus cosas. Ambos compartían dormitorio y Ren se había ido por un encargo de un superior. Al tener todo listo y en su lugar, Kita se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Algo en su pecho dolía pues pareciera que Ren no recordaría nada de su anterior vida —y pensándolo bien— era normal pues el habia sido él del deseo, pero tampoco veía señales de que estuviera siendo correspondido. 

Había visto varias veces a Ren sonreía más de la cuenta a una enfermera rubia, alta y de buen ver, a veces llegaba tarde a la cena por quedarse platicando con ella. Al preguntarle una vez, Ren solo lo vio fijo y le dijo que era una buena amiga, después le dijo que quizás la invitaría a salir. El corazón de Kita se estrujó y poniendo la mejor cara que pudo le deseo buena suerte, eso habia sido hace dos noches, antes de que les avisarán a dónde los mandarían o si se quedarían en esa base esperando nuevas instrucciones. 

Ren ya se había tardado para haber ido rápido por un encargo y pronto tendrían que ir a cenar para dormir temprano y despertar igual de temprano e irse.

La tristeza colándose poco a poco en sus semblante, pues la idea de que quizás estaba con la linda enfermera fue surgiendo y sería lo normal, se iban y era posible que no regresarán o pasará mucho tiempo antes de volver y ella ya no estuviera. 

Suspirando quizás por milésima vez, se resigno, se quitó sus zapatos y se recostó en su cama de la litera viendo hacia la pared. El hambre se le había ido y los ojos le ardían. No quería llorar, no quería rendirse, quería salir corriendo y darle alcance dónde se que estuviera Ren y decirle todo, decirle cuánto lo a amado y cuando lo amara en cualquier vida en cualquier momento pero que por favor recordara que también lo amaba a él y que su destino era estar juntos, que más pruebas quería que haber reencarnado.

Mientras Kita estaba luchando por callar sus sollozos no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y Omimi entro a la habitación con una charola de madera obscura y sobre de esta dos tasas de té caliente y humeante.

Camino hasta dejarla en la mesita de noche aun lado de la cama y tomando la silla de madera del pequeño escritorio se sentó observando la espalda del más bajo y como temblaba y se encogía cada vez más hasta hacerse bolita. Algo que enternesio a Omimi pues jamás lo había visto así de vulnerable.

—Una taza de té siempre te anima.

Kita se quedó quieto, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos ya rojizos e hinchados por el llanto, aún hipando pregunto.

—Volviste, ¿que dijiste? no te escuché.

—Dije que una taza de té siempre te anima...a todo esto ¿Por qué está llorando? 

—No estoy llorando, creo que es una alergia, estamos entrando en primavera. 

—No recuerdo que tuvieras alergias, vamos toma tu té te sentirás mejor. 

Kita limpio lo mejor que pudo sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y sacando su pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón limpio su nariz, respiro profundo y volviendo a poner un rostro serio y entero encaró al mayor. 

Al sentarse frente a Omimi en su cama noto que algo en el semblante y en la postura de él le pareció diferente; estaba perfectamente sentado con la espalda derecha, piernas levemente abiertas y sus manos en sus rodillas se cerraban en dos puños suaves, como si estuviera perfectamente sentado en zeiza pero sin estarlo. Sus ojos obscuros se veían diferentes, más brillantes y su mandíbula en vez de estar floja, se tenzaba. Su seño ahora estaba contraído a diferencia del desinteresado que vio desde que lo volvio a encontrar y como si estuvieran sincronizados tomaron sus tazas sin dejar de verse, las llevaron a sus bocas y bebieron un corto trago, sintiéndose como un casto beso. La comprensión llegando de repente pues Kita vio como esté tenía una pequeña sonrisa al bajar la taza y mantenerla en su regazo 

—Disculpame, pero me tomo un tiempo recordar. 

Los ojos de Kita volvieron a rebozar de lágrimas, dejando su té en la charola al igual que Ren y antes de que dijera algo más el más alto, Kita se lanzó a sus brazos empezando a besar sus mejillas, su barbilla, la frente, los ojos y su nariz, haciandolo reír mientras acomodaba mejor a Shinsuke en su regazo, teniendo por fin al amor de su vida entres sus brazos. 

Al terminar el bombardeo de besos, ambos se vieron a los ojos, ambos brillaban. Sin más acortaron el espacio entre sus bocas y se fundieron en un cálido pero necesitado beso, sientiendo a partes iguales que se lo merecían después de tanto tiempo reprimidos, por fin podían estar juntos. 

Esa noche durmieron abrazados disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y hablando de la vida pasada y de la actual. Cuánto habia cambiado todo, Kita le contó sobre su deseo y como rogó por él todos los días por más de cuarenta años. 

—Ren realmente temía que no recordarás nada. 

—Lo siento, me tomo un tiempo pero, siendo honesto cuando me abrazaste aquella vez que tú recordaste, algo me decía que también debía abrazarte y nunca volver a soltarte...

Su llegada a las islas Marianas fue el principio de su fin en esa vida. 

El lugar era una auténtica zona de guerra dónde enseguida fueron mandados al frente de batalla y para desgracia, ahora de Ren, fue Kita quien murió primero, una bala directo a su cabeza. Ren apenas sobreviviendo y mandado de vuelta a casa pues una mina estalló dejándolo sin una pierna y una mano. El dolor nunca lo dejo al igual que sus recuerdos. Por más de veinte años rogó por qué les dieran una oportunidad más, rogó por volver a ver a su amado.

🦊🦊

La siguiente vida fue al final de la era Showa en 1975 y su encuentro fue en un mercado cerca de sus hogares. Kobe ahora se veía más moderno; algunas casa dejaban de lado la fachada tradicional para empezar con fachadas modernas y occidentales. Poco a poco las mujeres cambiaban los kimonos y las sandalias por vestidos ceñidos combinados con medias y zapatillas de tacones redondos. Los hombres en trajes sastres de colores obscuros o arena o en jeans claros y camisetas. La música que una vez fue tradicional y calma ahora tenía diferentes matices; desde baladas, movidas o estridentes y si a kita le preguntarán eran raras y escandalosas.

Ese día había decidido ir al mercado a dejar unos costales de harina. Su familia tenía el único molino de trigo en la zona y debía también comprar suministros para la semana. Siendo el menor de cuatro hermanos y hermanas y aun que no le molestaba mucho ser quien hacia las entregas, agradecería que alguno de los mayores se encargará al menos algunas veces de las compras. Pero no, estos estaban más ocupados en sus ratos de ocio y conseguir dinero para entradas. Una banda llamada Queen se presentaría en Osaka el próximo fin de semana* y todos en el pueblo y sus alrededores parecían obcesos con ese acontecimiento. 

Así que decidio hacer su trabajo de todos los días sin mayores molestias, llegando con Megumi-san quien hacia los rollos de canela más deliciosos de pueblo y a quien surtía también de harina. 

Entonces fue que lo vio; igual de alto, el mismo rostro aún que su cabello negro ahora estaba algo crecido. vestía con unos jeans azul claro, una camiseta negra con cuello alto y un saco de pana ligero color verde apagado, zapatos de vestir en negro brillante. Una de sus manos tomaba su mentón en señal de estar pensando mientras veía fijamente los rollos de canela frente a él. 

Nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron en un destello brillante que lo mareo y abrumó, pero en seguida agradeció a los dioses pues nuevamente estaba ahí frente a sus ojos el amor de su vida. 

Acercándose con cautela y entregando su pedido. Pidio como siempre sus rollos de canela y sutilmente recomendo a Ren que los comprara, que sabían deliciosos y en especial acompañados de una taza de té. Ren solo lo miro con gesto amable y sonriendo leve le agradecio, también compro los suyos. 

El corazón de Kita latía desenfrenado y temía que se pudiera escuchar o que se pudiera reflejar en sus mejillas o el brillo en sus ojos. Antes de que Ren diera media vuelta para marcharse Kita le hablo guardando los nervios en la parte más profunda de su mente.

—Es un gusto por cierto, espero verte más seguido por aquí. 

Ren volvió a verlo a los ojos con evidente duda y desconcierto, pero al ver el semblante tranquilo y confiado y esos lindos ojos café claro solo pudo asentir con una corta reverencia y una leve sonrisa. 

Toda esa semana se encontraron en el mismo puesto a la misma hora por la tarde. Ren agradecio la recomendación y se volvió un habitual para comprar. Kita quitándole importancia e intercambiando nombres, ocupación y algunos gustos. 

Ren en esa vida era hijo único de padres trabajadores en telas; teniendo que cambiar e introducir nuevas telas para la elaboración de ropa moderna, como la pana, mezclilla, lino, el satín, la organza, el chiffon y la gasa, dejando un poco de lado la seda de los kimonos y las yukataz. Todo había dado un cambio de 180° y debía de mantenerse el negocio a flote. Kita se maravillaba con esta nueva información y ver a Ren tan apasionado por seguir el camino de sus padres. Le gustaba esa música estridente que venía de occidente y su plan era ir a la universidad y estudiar algo que se mantuviera cerca de las telas, llevarlo a un nuevo nivel. 

—Mañana iré al concierto de Queen y tengo un boleto extra...¿Te gustaría venir?— De repente Ren soltó esas palabras. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca de madera en el parque que quedaba justo a mitad del camino de ambos para ir a sus casas, habían estado ahí parte de la tarde platicando. El cielo ya empezaba a tornarse en tonos violeta y rosa apagado, los grillos empesaban a sonar y la brisa a refrescar. Kita se había quedado pasmado ante la repentina invitación y viendo fijamente los suaves ojos de Ren esperando una señal de reconocimiento o algo que le dijera que había recordado, pues no podía ser normal que a penas de haberlo conocido lo estuviera invitando a un concierto, ¿Cierto?.

Ren se mantenía serio e inmutable. 

—Es decir no quisiera ir solo y mis amigos irán con sus parejas...no me mal entiendas tampoco no es un cita...diablos lo estoy haciendo incómodo ¿cierto?. 

Kita lo vio serio por un segundo y de repente soltó una carcajada por lo ridículo que era todo. No, Ren no había recordado, solo estaba siendo amable, una parte de él se sintió triste, pero iría con Ren a dónde fuera sin importar nada. 

—Claro, iré contigo y no te preocupes no es tan raro, somos amigos ¿cierto?— ambos se rieron.   
.  
.  
.  
—¡Nii-chan no puedo creer que irás a ese concierto del que tanto te quejabas! No quisiste ir conosotros por qué era música ruidosa y molesta y ahora estás yendo con ese amiguito tuyo— los ojos del mismo tono que los suyos lo veían molestos. Su hermana mayor -que solo le llevaba por un año mas- Había descubierto que iría con Ren, pues Kita al no saber que ponerse para la ocación; rebuscando en su armario de forma nada sutil y al no encontrar nada que lo satisfaciera, solicito su consejo. 

Eran más cercanos que con sus otros hermanos y tenía buen ojo para la "moda". su vestimenta elegida era simple: jeans de corte recto en color azul claro, camisa de cuello redondo blanca y una chamarra de mangas amplias en color mostaza. Habría preferido una linda Yukata en color verde aceituna y un haori negro, cierta parte de él aún le costaba adaptarse a todo su alrededor. Había amado la moda de su época Meiji pero sería demasiado extraño usar una yukata en estos tiempos, aparte de que su hermana le dijo que abría inmensidad de gente en el estadio y que andar con sandalias sería una tortura verdadera —Si, habia expresado la idea del atuendo a ella— asi que agradecido optó por ese look y una zapatillas deportivas obscuras. También su hermana le dijo que se llevará esas en ves de las claras por qué terminarían arruinadas. Su cabello lo hizo a un lado en ves de su habitual flequillo y hechando un último vistazo al espejo quedó conforme. 

—¿Sabias que se rumores que Freddy Mercury le gustan los chicos?— la mirada de su dulce hermana era baja al igual que su tono de voz, como contándole un secreto. 

—No sabía, ¿a qué...

—El chico con el que irás ¿es lindo?— Ahora la mirada de su hermana se posaba fijamente en la suya a través del espejo.

—Si, lo es.

—Entiendo, entonces diviértete. Nosostros estaremos en la parte de las gradas, espero que podamos vernos y si no, ten cuidado.

El abrazo apretado que le dió su hermana le supo extraño, pero en ese momento no quiso pensar de más. 

Kita lo sabía, conforme el tiempo pasaba los pensamientos se iban modificando, las mentes se iban cerrando y la homosexualidad empezaba a ser tabú y a mal verse. A los hombres con esas preferencias se les restringía aún más —Era algo del diablo— había escuchado a los viejos del pueblo, e incluso su padre se molestaba si se tocaba el tema. El signo de masculinidad ahora era a cuántas mujeres podías ligar y llevárlas a la cama, y no el valor y los principios como antes. Ser hombre ahora era demostrar cuantas cervezas o tragos de alcohol podías aguantar antes de perder la conciencia. Si te casabas debía ser con una buena mujer que te diera los hijos que quisieras y estás no tenían voz ni voto, podías hacerles lo que quisieras y no habian réplicas por qué era tu esposa. Casarte o enamorarte de un hombre siendo tu uno era lo equivalente al pecado y eras repudiado y atacado. Los tiempos se hacian cada vez más difíciles. 

A las cinco de la tarde Ren y Kita se encontraron en el acceso A del estadio; las entradas eran para la parte media del espacio frente al escenario estando mucho más cerca que los hermanos de Kita y estarían parados durante todo el concierto, pero eso no importaba por qué gracias al barullo de la gente que empezaba a amotonarse Kita tenía la escusa para estar más cerca de Ren y no verse sospechoso.

—Para serte honesto no e escuchado ninguna canción de ellos. 

—Entonces podrás darme tu opinión al final, estoy seguro que te gustaran— Kita aparto la mirada de los intensos ojos de Ren, esos ojos apacionados y emocionados le recordaban al viejo Ren quien solía verlo de la misma forma al contar sus hazañas y aventuras. 

Eran las siete de la noche cuando el espectáculo comenzó; la gente gritaba, saltaba y coreaba con las canciones donde una tras otra iban tocando y rezonando en todo el lugar. 

Kita vio a las personas a su alrededor y podía ver en los ojos de todos sentimientos diferentes; cada canción contaba un cachito de las vidas de todos los ahí presentes. La voz de Freddy era enérgica y aguda, podías dejarte llevar con facilidad en el ritmo y aún que no entendía las letras de las canciones no podía dejar de sentir la vibra y la fuerza con las que eran cantadas. 

Entonces Ren empezó a cantar en japonés.

Divertido cómo el amor está en todas partes sólo mirar y ver,   
Es curioso cómo el amor está en cualquier lugar en el que estás obligado a estar,  
Divertido cómo el amor es cada canción en cada clave,  
Divertido cómo el amor está llegando a casa a tiempo para el té.

Ren se había puesto tras de Kita y había pasado sus brazos sobre sus hombros para recargarse y abrazarlo, había notado cierta incomodidad del más bajo ante tanta gente y quizás estaba siendo abrumado, así que sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo, aparte de que la canción que estaban tocando era su favorita, era por la que había esperado a escuchar y cantar a todo pulmón y que de alguna forma inexplicable quería hacerlo cerca de Kita y hacerle saber de qué iba la canción. 

Divertido, gracioso, gracioso,  
Es curioso cómo el amor es el fin de las mentiras cuando comienza la verdad,  
Mañana viene mañana serás,  
Mañana trae amor en la forma de las cosas,  
Eso es lo que es el amor, eso es lo que es el amor.

Kita estaba sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas por la repentina cercanía del más alto. Saberse envuelto en sus brazos. Podía oler el suavizante y el perfume en las mangas cerca de su cara haciendo que su corazón se acelerara casi al compás de la canción y agradecía estar de espaldas para ocultar su rostro y esté lo delatara. A pesar de todo el revoltijo de emociones, escucho atentamente la canción, le sonaba a ellos, a una parte de su historia. 

Divertido cómo es el amor, puede romperte el corazón tan repentinamente,  
Es curioso cómo el amor cayó abajo con Adán y Eva,  
Divertido cómo el amor está corriendo salvaje y sintiéndose libre,  
Divertido cómo vivir es llegar a casa a tiempo para el té.

Ren cantaba a todo pulmón con algunos a su alrededor viéndolo maravillados y empezaron a seguirle la pista en su idioma y otros solo seguían bailando y saltando dejándose llevar por el momento y el ritmo.

Divertido, gracioso, gracioso,  
De la tierra abajo a los cielos arriba, así de lejos y divertido es el amor,  
En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar si tienes que hacer el amor hazlo en todas partes,  
Eso es lo que es el amor, eso es lo que es el amor.

No supo kita en que momento se recargo más hacia Ren sintiendo en su espalda el pecho agitado y como los brazos lo apretaban, el como la voz gutural de Ren se oía desafinada pero llena de pasión y sentimientos. De pronto también se dió cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo tan amplio que sus mejillas dolían, pero no importaba, por que ese momento era hermoso y perfecto y lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Que estaban vivos ahí, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas. 

Quería saber específicamente que dios o dioses les habían concedido aquello para agradecerles y llenarles un altar con comida, incienso y oraciones. Si, habian sufrido mucho en sus vidas pasadas, lejos uno del otro y en otra una muerte prematura, pero ¿cuántos podían decir que aún así, estaban ahí una vez más unidos por el destino?. Por ese hilo rojo atado a su meñique. 

Divertido cómo el amor está en todas partes sólo mirar y ver,  
Es curioso cómo el amor está en cualquier lugar en el que estás obligado a estar.  
Divertido cómo el amor es cada canción y cada clave,  
Divertido cómo es el amor cuando tienes que apresurarte a casa porque llegas tarde para el té.

En verdad Ren había tenido razón al decirle que le gustaría la banda y haciendo nota mental de escuchar más sus canciones y pedirle a Ren la traducción. Ampliar su selección de música y de muchas otras cosas, comprometerse a conocer mejor su nuevo entorno, adaptarse y disfrutar. Pues quizás y esta vez no se les sería permitido volver. 

Disfrutar el tiempo que tuvieran juntos, haci fueran unas semanas más o una vida entera. 

Divertido, divertido, divertido cómo es el amor,  
Mañana llega, mañana trae,  
Mañana trae amor en la forma de las cosas en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar  
Si tienes que hacer el amor hazlo en todas partes,  
Eso es lo que es el amor, eso es lo que es el amor...*  
.  
.  
.

El concierto termino cerca de la una de la mañana y Ren amablemente se ofreció a alojar a Kita al no encontrar a sus hermanos y siendo que su casa era la más lejana. 

Ahora ambos tenían los oídos tapados, los pies adoloridos y con ganas de arrancarselos, estaban sudados, cansados y hambrientos. En el caso de Ren afónico y con la garganta muy irritada, pero con sus corazones alegres. 

—Fue...alucinante e increíble, de verdad te agradezco haberme invitado. 

—Tambien me alegro que te haya gustado y si, fue realmente increíble, y al contrario gracias a ti por acompañarme— Ren termino por hacer una mueca ante la molestia de la garganta, su voz se oía más grave. Estaban terminando su cena de sandwiches de atún y mucha agua sentados en la mesa baja de la habitación de Ren. 

El futón extra ya estaba preparado en medio de la habitación para Shinsuke, quién después del rápido baño tenía puesta una camisa del más alto y unos pantalones cortos. Ren también ya se había duchado y estaban listos para ir y caer en la inconsiencia pues ya con la adrenalina totalmente fuera del sistema, todo su cuerpo les pesaba. 

—Espero no ser una molestia. 

— Para nada, mis padres a veces se preguntan por qué no traigo amigos a casa.

—¿Por qué? 

—Solo, no me dan confianza. 

—Pero a penas hace una semana que nos conocimos. 

—hmm si, pero algo me dice que eres confiable. 

Las mejillas sonrojadas no pasaron desapercibidas para el mayor y solo pudo pensar en lo lindo que se veía, pero nuevamente el peso del sueño y el cuerpo le gritaban irse a dormir y dejarse de pensamientos ridículos. 

Esa noche Ren tuvo sueños extraños. Sueños dónde ojos café claro en un rostro de facciones delicadas enmarcadas por cabellos largos y blancos con puntas obscuras le sonreía con amor y tomaba su brazo para caminar a través de un hermoso jardín con platicas lejanas de ideas y sueños. El escenario cambiando abruptamente para ver a ese mismo chico recostado en su pecho pero ahora sin la larga cabellera, pero si la misma sonrisa dulce y gentil llena de amor descansando tranquilamente en su pecho.

Al abrir los ojos y ver a ese mismo joven frente suyo y con quién había compartido vidas en otros tiempos le lleno el corazón de aún más amor y los ojos de lágrimas. 

Nuevamente estaban ahí los dos, uno a lado del otro. Volvía a ver a su amado y por nada del mundo lo volvería a perder.   
.  
.  
.

Kita se levantó con energías renovadas y aún que tenia ese leve dolor fantasma en las piernas por el esfuerzo de estar parado, no era tanto al del día anterior. Noto que estaba solo en la habitación y llegaba un leve olor a jazmín.

El reloj eléctrico en la mesita baja aún lado de él marcaba las siete con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Estirándose con las manos hacia el cielo hizo tronar su espalda junto a un bostezo que tapo rápidamente con su mano. 

Ahora podía contemplar mejor la habitación de Ren, era ordenada y sencilla tanto como la suya, pero teniendo un tocadiscos con base de madera obscura y la tapa plástica café opaco. Estaba sobre un mueble alargado y repleto de discos de vinilo y figuras de acción de algunas de las caricaturas que solía ver cuándo no había nada bueno en la tv, siendo algo entrañable pues recordó que en la era Meiji Ren solía coleccionar figuritas de samurais y animales hechos de madera, ya sea hechos por él o que vendedores ambulantes le ofrecían.

Kita se acercó al tocadiscos y lo prendió, no era diferente al que tenían en casa, esté era más bien un gramofono heredado por su abuela difunta y un tesoro sentimental para su madre. La canción que empezó a sonar era una de la noche anterior que empezaba lento y conforme avanzaba era más movida y estruendosa, Ren le había dicho que era uno de los éxitos más recientes de Queen, pero no recordaba el nombre, solo que era de alguien diciéndole a su mamá que había matado a un hombre. 

Dejando la canción a un volumen bajo y dirigiendo su atención a las figuras de acción; todas estaban alineadas en un estante un poco alto para él pero que alcanzaba bien estirándose un poco. Justo cuando tomo uno la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ren con una charola de plástico con dos tazas, una tetera y roles de canela. 

Ren al ver a Kita estirarse revelando sus piernas pálidas en su camisa de gran tamaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Siempre había encontrado su cuerpo tentador y hermoso. Carraspeo para llamar su atención y riendo un poco pues Kita se había asustado y había abrazado la figura en sus manos viéndolo con sus ojos claros como si lo hubieran atrapado en una travesura. 

—Disculpa no quería asustarte— Ren camino hacia la mesita baja con la espalda recta y sentándose en seiza. Dejando las tazas y la tetera de la única forma en que delatara su nuevo estado de consiencia: alineados perfectamente como lo había hecho cuando era un samurai —Es hora de nuestra taza de té. 

La conmocion apenas le duro unos segundos a Kita, dándose cuenta del seño contraído, la mandíbula tensa y el brillo en esos hermosos ojos obscuros que eran para él, solo para él.  
Dejando la figura a un lado del tocadiscos, se sentó frente a Ren tomo la tetera y con esos movimientos fluidos y suaves que estaban bien practicados sirvió el té en ambas tazas, dejando la tetera justo en el medio y levantando su vista para encontrar nuevamente los ojos contrarios y llevando al mismo tiempo ambas tazas a sus bocas. El significado de aquello y la felicidad de Kita al saberse nuevamente recordado y amado. El toque de familiaridad pero diferente.

Ese día sin esperar más, Kita se entregó a Ren, perdiendo noción de todo y todos, en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos, ese amor que seguía tan vivo como hace mucho. 

Ren pudo contemplar y disfrutar del hermoso ser que era Shinsuke, de su hermoso rostro lleno de placer y deseo, de sus inhibiciones, los jadeos y gemidos, el "más" "te amo" "justo ahí". Dejar sus marcas esparcidas por su cuello, su pecho, su espalda. El sentir las cortas uñas de Kita perforar la piel de su espalda perdido en su orgasmo y sentir en su estómago su tibia escencia. él por fin podía profesar su amor en voz alta al llenarlo con su caliente semilla y sostener sus caderas para no dejarlo ir nunca mas. Al fin se pertenecían en carne y hueso. 

Por supuesto Kita fue reprendido por sus padres al no avisar que no llegaría a casa y que lo hiciera tan tarde al día siguiente, pero eran nimiedades a comparación de lo que pasó. Así que ahora debía salir con chaperon a cualquier lado, su hermana había sido la elegida y siendo más bien como un hada madrina. 

Kita había preferido no encarar aún a Ren con su familia y habría preferido no presentarse aún a la del más alto, pero los señores habían llegado a casa esa tarde de un viaje de negocios y se habían encontrado justo cuando se estaba marchando, así que inevitablemente y por primera vez conocía a sus suegros, algo curioso y divertido en sus mentes viejas y ya vividas por así decirlo. 

Su hermana en una principio tampoco se había quedado tranquila, pidiéndole detalles de lo que había pasado en ese concierto y su llegada tardía a casa, pero Kita sabía que por más explicaciones que le diera no entendería y decidió dejárlo en que había sido una charla bastante larga y amena que no se dió cuenta de la hora hasta muy tarde. Su hermana no le creyó pero podía estar tranquila por la sutil sonrisa que portaba su hermano y los ojos brillando cada que se tocaba el tema de su nuevo amigo. 

Shinsuke y Ren aprendieron en esa vida que la sociedad no estaba lista para su amor, y no solo el de ellos, también de otros hombres y mujeres que amaban a otros hombres y mujeres por igual. No estaban listos para simplemente amar y ser amados, pesaba más el que dirán y las apariencias. Aún que tuvieron el apoyo de la hermana de Kita, ambas familias al enterarse —después de un año de relación— les dieron la espalda y los repudiaron. 

Salieron adelante encontrando trabajos decentes y aún que para Ren la idea de ir a la universidad se vio truncada no permitió que Kita se sintiera responsable. 

Su hogar aúnque pequeño era cálido, llenandolo de sonrisas, de películas en VHS para sus maratones por la tarde, de más música que Ren cantaba o le dedicaba invitándolo a bailar en medio de la cocina, de la sala o cuando se duchaban juntos, de juegos de mesa y uno que otro videojuego. Kita no había dejado de lado su tendencia al orden y a la pulcritud así que cada que su hermana lo visitaba decía que eran como una pareja de ancianos en jubilación pues si no estaban limpiando, estaba en el pequeño jardín dándole mantenimiento, y más al ver la basta colección de juegos de té de la Kita se enorgullecía y de la cual Ren le había hecho un mueble especial de madera que coloco en medio de la sala para exhibirlas. Ver sonreír a Kita era para lo que Ren vivía. Salidas a vacacionar una vez al año si era posible a conocer Tokio y lo colorido que era, a las termas o al bosque, a restaurantes tradicionales y uno que otro de comida occidental, pues que divertido era amar ahora que podían hacerlo sin tantas restricciones y aún que eran mal vistos que importaba si podían llegar a tiempo a casa a tomar el té. 

Los años ochenta y tras cuatro años juntos la vida les mostró lo peor. 

Para su aniversario habían decidido ir a un Izayaka famoso cerca de su departamento. Los infortunios de la vida y del destino se manifestaron en unos vecinos que los reconocieron y armados de valor por el alcohol los encararon fuera del lugar, pues no era normal que dos hombre vivieran solos por tanto tiempo y fueran a cenar juntos.

Los chismes de sus esposas iban desde que eran familia hasta que eran una pareja, unos malditos homosexuales y eso era antinatural, aberrante y podían infectarlos, su vecindario era de bien y ellos lo estaban manchando. 

En esta ocasión no hubo uno que se quedará a rezar por una nueva oportunidad, no hubo quien echara de menos al otro por largos años, pues ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo exhalando el último aliento tomados de sus manos, pidiendo que en otra vida tuvieran más tiempo.

En 1994 fue el año dónde nuevamente kita vio la luz de la vida naciendo en el verano y Ren llegando solo siete meses después a finales del invierno. 

Y en esta ocación el voley sería quien los volvería a unir. 

Pues que divertido era amar y saber que en esta vida también llegarían a tiempo para tomar el té. 

✨✨✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> *En realidad Queen tuvo un concierto en 1976 y no en 75 en Osaka. 
> 
> *Funny how love is-Queen, es la canción que está cantando Ren. 
> 
> Este ff voy a dividirlo en dos partes, la segunda parte se enfocará en la vida actual en Inarizaki.
> 
> muchas gracias por leer esta idea que surgió por la inquietud de Omimi de que Atsumu cuando los ve tomar té a él y Kita se le figuran a un matrimonio, uno viejito jajaja. Y por supuesto los fan arts de ellos en yukatas son adorables, como no enamorarme de esta OTP!


End file.
